A Claymore Story
by Kamikuh
Summary: It's about my Claymore OC, and her journey as a Claymore. She will encounter very difficult challengers as she progresses.
1. Chapter 1: A Horrible Past

**A Claymore Story**

Chapter One: A Horrible Past

There it was, a hideous monster they call yoma; feasting on an older women, a mother of a child. This child watched in horror as her mothers insides were being demolished by the yoma. When the yoma was done he turned to the girl, it was her father. The father she was so very close to. The girl's mother was always so bitter towards her, unlike her father; who cherished her dearly.

Tears ran down her face like a waterfall. "No dad! Please!" The girl cried. Inching away as her dad got closer. "Oh Mayella I have taken over your father quite some time ago." Tears were coming down the yomas face "Aw looks like your dad is crying for you. Happens alot you see, humans crying for their close loved ones. How pathetic." Mayella was lost in her tears "Please don't" The girl squeaked. He just laughed and went to attack her, but she quickly scurried up and tried to run. Of course Mayella tripped. The yoma stood over her "Oh how I have been waiting to dig into you, rip your guts apart and eat them with pleasure." As the yoma went to grab her, and lucky for her the Claymore came at the most amazing time.

The Claymore sliced off its head with ease. She said nothing and simply just left. Mayella watched the Claymore slice off her dads head. Then as quickly as she came, she had left.

(Yeah the chapters are very short, this story is currently being written in a notebook, so its longer on paper. xD)


	2. Chapter 2: In The Organization

**A Claymore Story**

Chapter Two: In The Organization

Mayella the 16 year old girl decided to join the organization. Being so frightened, angry and sad, that where her mom died, she almost dying, and her dad being the yoma was the day she decided to be a Claymore. So she can fight for others safety, even if the humans; shun, reject, fear and hate her, she knows in her heart she is doing good and that's all that matters.

Being in the organization Mayellla had become friends with a girl who was the same age as her.

"Hello I'm Karla"

"Hi I'm Mayella" They introduced, both smiling. As time passed they have become best of of friends. "You know for knowing you, I have not gotten your story on why your here, or what happened to your family..." Karla said.

"Well..." Mayella began to explain, telling her the whole story. From the beginning tell the end. "And that's why I wanted to become a Claymore, to fight for those who can't." With a pause she than asked "And what's your story?"

"It's long but I'll tell you" She said.

"My mom, dad, sister, and brother were my family. We did live a perfect life you could say. Intell the day the yoma came. It would kill and kill, then the day came where it had killed my brother first. It was all so devastating for us of course. The sad thing is that the yoma was my sister, though I didn't know that at the time. I should of known but no one ever knows... at least not tell the end.

As more days went on more humans died. Then one day it was my father that... had been eaten which confused me ya know, because my sis loved my father, unlike my brother. My sister and my brother did not get along at all, in fact thought I hate to say it, let alone believe it, but I'm sure they hated each other." Karla took a pause and gave a sigh and began again.

"Annnnd more people died, to be putting it simple. Well my yoma sister came after me! Lucky for my timing the Claymore came and killed the yoma on the spot. I had always remembered the Claymore who killed the yoma. Her symbol was this-" While saying it she sketches Helen's symbol on the ground with a knife.

"I have always appreciated her for it, yes I know she didn't do it for my sake, but still. But anyways there was only me and my mom left and after a week she committed suicide. I figured it was from the loss of her family, and the stress of the town shunning us. And well that's how I decided to be a Claymore, by having nothing t o do better with my life. And that's it." She ended while whipping one small tear away.

Mayella wiped away a few tears "how sad" She said with a slight frown. Karla shrugged "Eh it was a long time ago, or at least feels like it anyways."

"Yeah..." Mayella said with a sigh while laying, back against the wall.

So time for training as a claymore passed and the new Claymores had gotten their ranks. Mayella had made it up to rank 10 surpassing all the Claymore below it. She was fast, strong, and witty. And her will to fight is what made her whom she was. Like most claymores; losing her hair and eye color, didn't lose her sweet & caring personality - unlike the others.

On the other note her friend Karla had made rank 20. When they met again after their ranking has been signed, Karla was shocked by Mayella's rank.

"Wow 10! That's great! You must be pretty darn strong."

Mayella smiled she was happy that her friend hadn't lost much of her humanity as well.

"Well rank 20 isn't bad either, its better than the 30's-40's." She added.

"But yeah I suppose, but your almost a single digit, you just might one day!"

Mayella giggled "Oh stop~ your just as amazing and you don't need a rank to tell you that. Speaking of ranks let me get a good look at your symbol." Mayella said.

Karla moved closer so she could see. "Cool its neat!" Said Mayella. Karla grinned, I like yours too!"

They both just laughed like old friends, and Mayella gave her a hug as she won't know she will see her again. Other claymore's around them gave odd looks as its un-natural for claymores to hug. They noticed the stares and just looked at each other and laughed. These are find memories that they both will cherish and never forget.

"Well good luck on your first hunt, though I'm sure you won't need it." Karla joked as she playfully punched Mayella in the arm. And Mayella playfully punched her back. "Yeaaah you too!" She said. Both good friends gave one last look at each other as they don't know when they will see each other again. And so they went off to receive their first orders.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Hunt

**A Claymore Story**

Chapter Three: The First Hunt

Mayella was very excited to go on her mission. She can start on her own special technique, but she has plenty of time. She walked cheerfully to her destination. She was of the very few claymores whom found pleasure in their job.

When she reached the own she stood at the entrance observing the area. She heard many whispers and gasps. While some rand and hid inside.

"A monster!"

"I hope she don't kill us!"

"Look at those silver eyes!"

She frowned at their whispers as she fully did not understand it yet. "Why do you fear me humans? My sole purpose is to fight so you can live and not be devoured by the yoma who hunt for you." She stared at them, and they stared at her and now the air was silenced. Mayella let out a sigh and continued her walk to the village leaders place.

She pushed the door open and walked up to his desk.

"Hello, so you have a yoma problem, yes?"

"Oh um yes we do. It has killed several of our villagers."

"Alright then. I will get on it."

"Oh here's your payment Miss."

The village leader then pulled out a sack of money.

"Oh keep it for now. When my job is done a man dressed in black will come to collect it." She said with a smile. "Alright then." Said the village leader, putting the money back away. And out went Mayella to kill her first official yoma.

The village was now vacant as everyone hid inside. Mayella walked down the road of the village, "Come on out yoma... you think you can beat a new Claymore fresh out of the organization? HAH I doubt it." She taunted, trying to call the yoma out. Which it worked, because there stood a man. He looked to be about 30, brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He was fairly good looking, that's to bad.

"A new Claymore you say? You should of said so to begin with!" The man yelled as he began transforming into the beast he was.

"You saying if I wasn't new, you would of challenged me to begin with? Pathetic! You weak coward!" Mayella scuffed with a scowl. The yoma growled "Heh! Like it matters now! Your dead!" It yelled as it went to attack.

Mayella quickly dodged as she quickly stepped around to its backside. She grasped her sword, bringing it up as she quickly moved her arms; she slashed off the yoma's own arms. The yoma let out a howl of pain as its arms smacked the ground. Blood was guessing out like mad "YOU WENCH!" it yelled. "I'm Mayella, rank 10, you should of never doubted me to begin with." As she said that, the yoma charged stupidly at her, and with that Mayella sliced off its head.

"Stupid fool" She muttered. But then it hit her, she had killed her first official yoma! Mayella jumped with joy "Yeah!" She cheered. The villagers peeked their heads out of the windows and doors. They were in disbelief, this scary monster who was jumping for joy because she killed another monster. They only heard bad things about Claymores, but Mayella was different.

All the villagers came out and they bowed with small smiles on their faces. Mayella smiled and bowed back. Today was a great day! It was sunny, warm, and the birds sang their lovely songs. But little did Mayella know it was only going to get worse.

Mayella latched her sword on her back and walked to the village entrance. She turned, "Remember give the payment to a man dressed black." As she said that, she waved then left.


	4. Chapter 4: Double Trouble

**A Claymore Story**

Chapter Four: Double Trouble

"Well done Mayella" Said a man dressed in black. "Oh hello, Rubel! And thanks!" Mayella said cheerfully. "When I went to the village, the towns folk were appreciative of you. That's what the village leader had said."

"Ah-yeah..well it was easy...not even a challenge." Mayella said as she innocently scratched the back of her head.

"Yes I see that, don't expect all villagers to treat you like that, even if you are more... outgoing then most... or should I say all claymores." Rubel said with his sly fox attitude. "I know... you don't have to down it on me." Mayella pouted. "Heh right, anyways your next mission will hopefully be more challenging, which you'll see when you get there. Its in the town of Serona, it about a 5 days walk." He explained.

Mayella nodded "Okay I understand, thank you." She said as she turned to go. "Good luck." She then disappeared from Rubel's sight. As Mayella walked she looked up to the sky, 'I wonder how Karla's doing...' she thought as she let out a sigh. She worried sometimes, but new Karla was okay. So after 5 days of walking Mayella arrived at the village.

The village looked like most, surrounded by trees, stone brick buildings, followed by the sound of chirping birds. Once she fully entered the village, there was a crowd, whispering and staring. Mayella let out a sigh as she expected it. The village leader came forward, "Welcome claymore. I'm John, leader of the village. The yoma has killed 10 of our people" he explained.

"Alright." Mayella watched as the village leader handed her the sack of money, she held out a for him to stop. "Keep it, once the job is done, a man dressed in black will come to collect it."

"Oh o-okay" He said while taking the money back. Mayella then headed off, to start her search.

It was now evening, Mayella decided to call it quits for the day. She found a spot next to a building and stabbed her sword down, then plopped down against it. It was only 5 minutes that she had her eyes close, and she heard a shuffling noise. She opened her eyes to see a man standing there. He was a yoma.

But the thing was she sensed to yomas, but only saw one. She quickly got up, with her sword in her clutches. "Where's your friend?" She hissed. "What friend?" Laughed the yoma as it changed to its real form. Before Mayella could speak she was impaled in the stomach.

She coughed up blood 'What the hell?' then she saw it, the other yoma, but this one has wings.

'Shit.' Both yoma laughed "Oh that friend? Sorry, were not friends." Said the non-winged yoma. Mayella took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated her yoma power. She opened her eyes, revealing her shining gold pupils. "If you aren't friends why are you traveling together?" She asked, clenching her stomach, trying to slightly heal it so it would stop bleeding at least.

"So we could easily kill of claymore." The winged one answered, which suddenly the other one went to attack. Mayella jumped to the side to avoid the attack, but as she did that the winged one came from above. She quickly raised her sword up and the winged yoma crashed down on it.

'That was close' she thought. But before she could do anything the other yoma lunged at her, aiming to attack. "WHY YOU!" It yelled fiercely. Mayella's eyes widened, it would be hard for her to use her sword as there's a body through it. But before she could shake it off, the yoma clutched her throat and grasped it. The yoma shook her like a chicken, then through her against the building that she was laying against earlier.

She instantly coughed out more blood, and continued to cough. As the yoma got closer she grasped her sword, and slowly staggered up, her stomach bleeding, she shook the winged creature off her sword as it was still stuck there. 'I just need to hurry and cut off its head' she thought, gritting her teeth, eyes glowing gold.

She concentrated and took a step, and instantly sliced off its head. As the last yoma died, she let out a sigh of relief and her eyes went back to silver. She collapsed down to the ground, and did her best to heal her wounds - which led to her passing out.


End file.
